Zero-configuration networking automatically creates a usable computer network between networked devices (e.g., computers, printers, peripherals, etc.) based on the Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Zero-configuration networking includes service discovery, address assignment and hostname resolution. The networked devices can be automatically connected using multicast Domain Name Systems (mDNS).
The network can include agents for advertising (e.g., exporting) services offered by networked devices (e.g., display, music, printing, etc.) to a controller for facilitating connection by other networked devices (e.g., across a Wide Area Network (WAN)). The networked device (and accompanied services) can move within the local network (e.g., to a new agent). When a move occurs within in the same subnet (and stays with the same agent) the agent can, locally, take care of de-duplication of services and notify the controller accordingly. When a move occurs to a new agent (and subnet), the agent has no way of knowing the move occurred and in turn, cannot prevent de-duplication of services at the controller.